The Paradox of a Fairy Tale
by The Mathematicienne
Summary: Not all princes are charming, and not all girls in cinder end up marrying the prince. The story of Kimberly and Prince Tommy proved just that. Will they ever find their way like Cinderella and the Prince? A story told in small pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_:** I am so sorry for all the readers of _Gold_. I just became extremely busy because of my masters' degree and my actuarial exams. That's why I am putting this fic. I challenge myself to write each chapter within 500 words. This story is set in the middle ages. :-)

Without further ado, here's the fic!

* * *

><p>Prince Tommy paced around his chamber, his sweaty hands closing upon each other as if in prayer. Actually, he wished that he could pray. But in his current state of mind, he cannot even tie two words together. His mother, Queen Dulcea, sat on his bed as she beseechingly watched her son slowly slip into madness.<p>

A lot of things happened during the past twenty four hours. Last night, Prince Tommy had the shock of his life. And now, he just had the greatest heartbreak. On both occasions, Queen Dulcea was there to comfort her son, but then, there are times that a mother's comfort wasn't enough, and it was unfortunate that hers wasn't enough on both occasions.

_How on Earth did I get so stupid?_

It was the question which had been running in the Prince's mind since he realized his greatest mistake. He knew he had an incredibly dim memory, but intelligence was another thing. He had many questions in life and the answer was right there, staring him in the face.

But he never knew.

The Queen finally decided to break the silence. "It wasn't your fault, my son".

That's the same thing she said the night before.

_How can she have the nerve to say that? Of course, it's my fault! Hasn't she realized that?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is almost finished so I'll be able to upload it soon!

* * *

><p>Kimberly lay in the softest bed she ever slept in. But even the softness of the bed cannot east the pain that she had been enduring – physically and emotionally. She had never experienced happiness in her life, but she cannot believe that she experienced such grief. All this time, she thought that suffering has boundaries.<p>

But her experiences within the last twenty four hours showed how wrong she is.

Since childhood, the only person who loved her was herself, and she was good with that. She was used to life's hardships – poverty, heavy work, occasional starvation – all of that. She thought that she had the worst. _No_. Life wanted to prove her wrong and went the extra mile. Humiliation in the previous night and lost dignity to boot.

She tried to stand up, but her body felt heavier than lead. Her usual beating was nothing compared to the pain she was experiencing in her legs. She had put up a very good fight before she was ultimately subdued and used.

Kimberly was furious. No, she was beyond furious. She wanted to kill the man who abused her, and send him to Hell the moment he died. More so, she hated the man who started it all.

That _man…_

That man…that man! For one second, he was spouting sonnets, and the next, he was cursing!

_That no-good bastard… _

Damn all men. All of them! May their souls rot in hell!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_: Here's the third chapter! Please review! :D

Oh, and I almost forgot. Power Rangers belongs to Saban!

* * *

><p>Trini, the chief steward of the royal household, was an unusually calm person. That's why she's always good in mediating angry, jealous wives in the royal kitchen. Hell, she might as well be appointed as peace envoy to the other kingdoms and they need not wage war with the others!<p>

But today was an exception.

The reason for her calm demeanor is her very understanding nature. She had this extraordinary ability of being able to put herself in the shoes of others perfectly. But the current situation was different. Nothing in the whole thing seemed to make sense to her. She tried to sympathize with _him_, but no. _His_ actions were incredibly stupid and uncalled for.

Trini's reverie was broken when she saw a man walking towards the huge double doors, where Trini was. Her eyes narrowed significantly, and her blood instantly boiled at the sight of him.

_Oh, how she wished she could slap this man!_

Technically, she can. But…

"Your Highness", Trini put up a mocking curtsy, her burning eyes never leaving his sight.

That was the first time ever that Prince Tommy became afraid of a woman.

"Is she alright?"

_What do you think, hmmmm? "_I believe the answer is quite obvious, Your Highness".

She was not backing down.

"Your Highness", said Trini, controlling the urge to slap the Prince, "I will risk death by saying this to you. BACK-OFF. She's had enough from you".

Prince Tommy let out a sigh, "I know"

"You know? Funny, Your Highness seem to act otherwise".

Trini was starting to get to his nerves.

"Do you think this is easy for me? From now, until the day I die, I will carry the cross of my guilt. I know it's my fault! Mine! Nobody else's!"

"Funny, I certainly seem to remember that Kimberly is the victim in here, not you".

Prince Tommy was at loss for words. Trini was absolutely right. He clicked his tongue in frustration.

"What did the doctors say?"

"None of your business. Why would I tell you?"

"I…_I care for her_".

He was certainly unconvinced of that.

"You Highness", replied Trini, her lips dangerously thin and her eyes sharp as a dagger, "I have every reason not to believe you. And seeing how you treated Kimberly, I certainly won't trust you with her life even if I have to rot in Hell just to keep her away from you".

Prince Tommy was struck by the intense hatred in Trini's words. Seeing that it was no use forcing his way through the double doors, he decided to back off and left her without another word.

Trini did not feel relieved as she watched Prince Tommy walk away. In fact, she became unsure of herself when she uttered her harsh, scathing words which made the Prince leave.

She had certainly hoped she did not make things worse.


End file.
